


Orous

by rei_c



Series: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Gyre [5]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Bureaucracy, Friendship, Gen, Long-Term Planning, Manipulation, Orous, jupiter jones is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <i>Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy</i> says this about Orous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orous

The _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ says this about Orous: _center of the galaxy and birthplace of the human race, Orous has become nothing more than a teeming mess of bureaucracy ringed by Entitled pleasure gardens._

It doesn't say that the Recurrence of Seraphi Abrasax is currently hosting the entire Legion in her Orousian pleasure garden, much to the consternation of the rest of the Entitled population. 

The Entitled just don't seem to see the point of sharing space with Splices even if, as the Legion commanders put it, it might serve them better in the future if they did.


End file.
